How To Live With a Movie Star
by Redtini
Summary: How do you share the love of your life with the world? Bella Swan's fantasy became her reality when she married movie star Edward Cullen. As Bella and Edward work their way through the minefields of a Hollywood marriage, will they finally reach their happily ever after. Part 3 of 3 in the series. Links to Part 1 & 2 above. A/H. Rated M for Lemons, Language and everything in-between
1. Chapter 1: Deja vu

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**A/N**

This is the final installment in the series and the continuation of **_How To Marry a Movie Star_**. The first two, **How To Date a Movie Star** and **How To Marry a Movie Star** can be found on the other fic sites as well as my blog. Links on my profile page. (Click on Redtini at the top left hand side of the page and it will take you there :))

Welcome back to all those that read HTDAM and HTMAM!

Say hello to my incredible beta team: EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, Content1.

Along with my pre-readers: Agrutle, LeonaBlack931 and Tinsley Warren.

Let's get to it...

* * *

Chapter 1: Deja vu

The crisp morning air swirled around Edward and me as we sipped coffee at a local Parisian café; the entire scene before me seemed whimsical. It was as if I was in an old movie playing an American tourist on holiday with her lover for the first time.

That scene had played before my eyes many times before when I would watch foreign classics at home, but the difference being that this was very much real, and I took the time to take in every single moment of it.

I was sitting across from Edward. He read the English paper, while I watched Parisians go about their daily activities. We were the only Americans at the small café situated along a narrow alley away from the hustle and bustle of the metropolis of Paris. We were surrounded by the true essence of what makes this an incredible city - local life.

Later that afternoon, Edward and I would be making our first appearance as husband and wife at a press event at a reception for his new movie _Gray Market_.

Word had quickly spread that we had been married in Oahu earlier in the week, along with a few pictures being leaked that confirmed it. Someone, unbeknownst to us, had seen our wedding and had taken several blurred pics that surfaced in the rags. They also had pictures of Edward and me outside of Jessica's home from when we'd been on our vacation.

I'd freaked out when Edward told me. We had made love on that beach! I felt violated and worried that someone might have filmed us or taken pictures. Edward assured me if they had, we would have been contacted by now, because they would have tried to sell to the highest bidder first, which would have been us. I knew he was trying to make me feel at ease, but the thought of it all made me sick.

-HTWAM-

In spite of the media storm we had left in the US, we were able to arrive in Paris without bringing attention to ourselves. Even though we flew commercial, Edward had reserved the airline's private row section called club six. It was closed off to the public and could sleep six people comfortably with the lie-flat seats. Edward, Garrett, and I had the section to ourselves.

We knew that once we landed, it would only be a matter of time before the paps found out we were in Paris.

We were able to have two uninterrupted days.

When the shit storm of press started to camp out in our hotel lobby, it felt like déjà vu all over again. This time, I had Edward by my side, and we held a united front by doing our best to ignore them. Edward did answer a few questions, such as that he was extremely happy, we'd had an incredible wedding, and that we were enjoying our honeymoon, but nothing too detailed. That seemed to pacify most of them, and as the week went on, the numbers of paps present dwindled.

Edward and I toured the city like a normal couple. Even though we had paps taking pictures of us at every turn, I forgot they were there after a while. Edward did that to me. All of my focus was on him and enjoying the time we had together.

Paris was a very romantic city, and you could see why it was the backdrop for so many movies and books. A lot of ideas for my third book bloomed in my head while I was there. Actually, Edward was very inspirational. It could have been the fact that we had spent a lot of time in bed, the shower, the floor…mmmm…the wall…which was _very_ inspirational.

-HTWAM-

Edward, in his element, was fascinating to watch. Garrett stayed with me while Edward and a few of his co-workers sat at a table answering question after question about his upcoming movie. Edward was very passionate about his work and character. He was also very vocal about Benjamin, as the director, how much he loved the script, and how he enjoyed working with Benjamin.

At times, I felt like I was watching him from the sidelines, as I had so long ago. Well, that was until someone asked Edward what he thought about his wife working with Benjamin.

"Bella met Benjamin on the set of this production, and they hit it off right away. I'm sure Bella will enjoy working with him as much as I did."

"Edward is being kind. I had to sell myself during a dinner we had. Bella knows what she wants, and _I knew_ I wanted to work with her," Benjamin said.

Another journalist asked, "You and director, Mosey, were in the running for Deception. Was it your personal relationship with the couple that gave you an edge?"

Benjamin chuckled to himself as he answered, "I wasn't Bella's first choice."

They laughed, while a few people looked towards me and then Benjamin. "Like I said, Bella Swan—Cullen—is one tough woman, but I hope my insight and vision for her books will be captured on film, and hopefully her fans will be pleased."

This was why I'd rooted for Benjamin to direct _Deception_ in the end. Not only did he want my opinions with the script, he cared about the fans reactions. The fans were the reason my books were a success, and they were the ones who would be the most critical of it. I knew that everyone wasn't going to be happy with the changes, or casting decisions, but I wanted this movie to be as close to the books as possible, and Benjamin had guaranteed to me that he would fight for that.

"This question is for Edward." Another voice said out of the crowd of journalists. "What was Tanya Denali's reaction to your quick, unplanned, nuptials?"

My heart dropped and then my core quickly started to heat up. _What the fuck?_ Who cared asshole!

We all watched as Edward's eyes narrowed. The anticipation in the room became evident and everyone was hanging on his next words. He took his time, and I thought for a moment he was going to ignore the question. But then he adjusted his jacket and sat up straighter, and he looked the reporter directly in the eye and said, "For me, it wasn't quick enough."

He smirked and then looked at me and winked. The room exhaled a collective laugh.

"Bella and I have been privately planning our wedding for some time, and I was thrilled that she agreed to be spontaneous and marry me on our holiday." He stared at me for a moment. He then looked back at the man. "Tanya and I were co-stars, and like my co-stars that are sitting beside me today, they have all wished us well. As much as I love talking about my beautiful bride we still maintain that our private life is private. Now, could we get back to why we are all here?"

-HTWAM-

"Bella, are you ready?"

No, but we had to go to a pre-screening event for Edward's movie. It was smaller than a premier, but seemed to be treated the same. The movie was set in the late fifties and early sixties, and the costume designs had gotten a lot of buzz—Oscar worthy. Tonight's event would have a runway show along with clips of the movie. It's a cool idea, and I loved that era, but I really wasn't in the mood to go.

"Wow, baby, you look incredible!"

I walked out in blue strapless evening gown, similar to ones worn during the sixties. When I saw it in a local vintage shop down the street from our hotel, I'd had to buy it along with a beaded clutch; they were perfect for this event. I was so proud of myself that I'd taken a picture and sent it to Alice. The dress outlined every one of my curves and was surprisingly comfortable.

I walked up to Edward, who was dressed in his black tux. "You look…" Yummy, I thought, but we would be late if I said that. "Incredibly handsome."

Edward in a suit always made me…well…wet. Very, very, wet. It didn't matter what type of suit, any would do the trick.

Edward leaned in for a kiss, and I had to stop him as he started to snuggle along my face. "You're going to get make-up all over your white tux shirt."

"Who cares," he mumbled in my neck. "I know your pussy is wet for me."

I moaned out as his soft lips nibbled along my collarbone and up and down my neck until his face was buried between my breasts.

"I know your rosy nipples are hard for me. Waiting for me to take them into my mouth while I suck and gnaw and bite and—"

"Edward! Ummm…Garrett is going to walk out at any minute."

Garrett was using the restroom in our bedroom.

"Mmmm, let him. He deserves it after cock blocking me earlier," he growled.

I laughed.

Edward and I hadn't been paying much attention to our surroundings after we'd come in from visiting the Monet museum. We'd spent a little too much time getting each other off in the car ride back to the hotel to notice anything unusual. Having both started to shed our clothes at the door, we'd been eager to make some art of our own. Garrett had cussed as he came out of our bedroom to find Edward's bare ass pounding into me. Yeah…it had been a bit awkward after that.

Thank God Edward's body had covered mine.

Edward had been livid, and that had only pissed Garrett off. He had only been doing what Edward instructed, which was to collect his suit and have it pressed. It had been Edward's fault, and after I'd got dressed, I told them both so. Edward had been pouting ever since.

"Edward, as much as I want you right now, we have to go."

He growled and lifted his head from between my breasts as Garrett walked in. "You guys ready?"

I smiled at Edward and answered. "Yes."

-HTWAM-

I wasn't sure if it was all of the women lustfully staring at my husband, or the fact that I was surrounded by a slew of models as they hung on to Edward's every word, but, at that moment, I was feeling very possessive.

I wasn't going to lie and say that it wasn't intimidating at times to have women sizing you up, but Edward made me feel like the only woman in the room. How it was possible to love that man more, I didn't know, but he made me feel beautiful, and he never took his hands off of me.

Whether it was holding my hand, or wrapping his arm around my waist, the entire night we had some sort of contact. When he placed his hand on my ass and whispered into my ear how beautiful I looked tonight in front of them, I wanted to drop to my knees and show him exactly how good he made me feel.

In the meantime, Garrett was in model heaven. He stayed at our side for the entire event. Even when I went to the restroom he followed. Edward insisted that he stay with me the entire time. I wasn't sure why, but I did notice that when we were at these type of events he would become more protective than usual.

-HTWAM-

Experiencing a fashion show with Edward was definitely different from going to one with Alice. With Alice, it's like the super bowl; and she was in her own little world every time I went with her. Honestly, she was a nightmare during fashion week, and after attending the last one in New York together, I told her that in order for us to keep our friendship, I would never go again.

Edward could take it or leave it, so we spent a lot of the time talking about nothing. Well…not exactly nothing.

The next model that passed by us had on skinny pants with a sheer lace top and a sixties style bra. "Now _that_ Bella, I would love to see you in. Privately of course and without the bra."

I crossed my legs, making sure I was touching him. He moved closer into me, placing his arm around the back of my chair.

"Bella, your ass would look great in those pants," he whispered in my ear before placing a light kiss over it.

I smiled, nudging his face with mine as and I leaned over and whispered. "Afterwards, I plan on having you buried inside said ass."

****HTWAM****

Well...

XOXOX

I'm going to try to keep up, like the others, but this one isn't completely written yet. So you are going to have to be patient with me. Next update hopefully next week :)

You can find HTDAMS on **The Writers Coffee Shop, Twilighted and FictionPad.**

Tini


	2. Chapter 2: Wash Out

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** Content1, Ellachanted, Agrutle, LeonaBlack931 and Tinsley Warren. EdwardsFirstKiss is on vacation, but will be back soon.**

* * *

A/N

*****PLEASE READ*****

Without spotlighting the person(s) that reported HTDAMS. I wanted you all to know that my stories are posted on three other sites. Just in case ;)

**The Writers Coffee Shop, Twilighted and FictionPad.**

So, let's get back to the honeymoon.

* * *

CH. 2 Wash out

As I laid in bed watching Edward sleep, it felt like I was in a dream and that any minute I would wake up. My body hadn't adjusted to the time zone well, and I was wide awake. My fingers started to weave through his silken hair as my eyes memorized every inch of his face. I then started to place kisses along his forehead and down his stubble chin. Then, I moved the covers back as I trailed kisses along Edward's neck until I reached the fine hairs of his chest.

I moistened my lips before taking my tongue and swirling it around Edward's nipple. I watched as it hardened, and he shifted a bit. I lapped around it a few more times before trailing down to his happy trail. I positioned myself in between his legs and started to kiss around his belly button and down to my favorite place.

Gently pulling his boxers down, I watched as his semi-hardened cock started to come alive. Licking under his shaft, I watched it quickly harden, and then focused my attention on the two pearls underneath. I took my time, gently stroking my tongue back and forth over one. A low moan came out of Edward as I lavished the other one with the same love and attention as the first.

"Bella," he breathed out.

Edward spread his legs wider as I proceeded to get more comfortable.

_This was going to take time._

"Baby, fuck." He moaned out. "Mmmm."

I then started to lick up and down his shaft. When I focused my attention on the tip, flicking my tongue in between the groove, Edward's hand grabbed the sheet next to me, and he yelled out. "Shit! Fuck...ahh...Baby..."

I opened wide and took Edward all the way in until he hit the back of my throat.

"Fuck! Beelllaaa!"

Hearing his pleasure made me wet, and I wanted to hear him scream my name again. I started to suck-hard and heard Edward's breathing become more strained.

He moaned and groaned in pleasure before grabbing the back of my hair. Edward then pushed me down further and said, "Just like that baby."

I loved his cock, and I made sure he knew it. I sucked, licked, and ran my teeth up his shaft. Edward simply laid back humming and moaning as I took my time lavishing it with love.

A _lot_ of love_._

-HTWAM-

I lay in Edward's arms; he'd wrapped them strongly around me. Kissing my forehead he said, "Thank you."

I looked up into his very sated eyes. "Edward, you never have to thank me for loving you."

"Well my cock sure as hell wants to thank you properly." He smirked.

I giggled, and then thought _maybe later_. My sex needed a rest, and I was starting to think it couldn't handle much more. Edward was constantly aroused, which in turn, turned me on. My mind wanted more than my body could handle and the effects of it were being felt. The aspirin I had been taking wasn't strong enough to dull the aches and pains of this honeymoon.

"Why don't we give it some time to recoup? I'm eager to see what you have planned today."

He narrowed his eyes at me in thought and then said, "Ah huh…well, I think a drive along the French countryside. Maybe buy some wine or cheese…be French for a day. I'm getting low on some of my reserves of reds."

"That sounds wonderfully nice."

"It does." He kissed my nose as he got out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

The week had gone incredibly fast, and tomorrow we were heading back home to L.A. I wished we could stay in our bubble forever, but Edward had his commitments. As for me, I would give mine up to stay the way we were. When it was just Edward and I, things seem to click better between us. We communicated better and not having outside interference made us stronger.

I watched his bare feet cross the hardwood floor and suddenly stop, turning to face my direction. I looked up and saw that smirk. "Care to join me?"

-HTWAM-

It was cold, damp, and rainy outside. Edward was leaning against a bookshelf, while I was sitting on a stool below him. We had been strolling through the streets of a small French town when the sky opened up. We ran into an old bookstore to find shelter and had been perusing through old books and magazines for about a half an hour.

"I used to get lost in-between bookshelves for hours. I loved to pull out old books," I said.

"You were a bookworm?" he asked amused.

"A very big bookworm," I stated proudly.

"I spent a lot of time in my high school library."

"Really?"

"I didn't say I was reading." He smirked.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Hey, the girls were finally noticing me then. I was a bit awkward looking growing up."

"Edward, I've seen your baby pictures. You looked fine."

He bent over and kissed me. "You have to say that Mrs. Cullen. Really, girls never paid me much attention until high school."

I shook my head as I continued to rummage through a box of old magazines. I stopped at the cover that pictured a younger Edward. He was kissing Tanya.

As I flipped through the pages to the tabloid pictures of them, they were both smiling and looked happy. I sat and stared at the pictures until I felt Edward's knee nudge me. I looked up at his smiling face. "You two seemed happy?" I raised the magazine up so that he could see the pictures.

He took it from my hand. "That was a very long time ago, Bella."

"You look so young."

"I was. That was taken right after Tanya's and my first film," he said shaking his head in thought.

"You could tell then she was in love with you."

He squatted down to face be. "Bella. baby, that was a different time."

"Oh, I know, but it is what it is. She was a part of your life."

"Now you are."

"You looked so happy."

"I was young, cocky, and full of myself."

"No?" I grinned.

He smirked. "You like my cockiness, but it was worse back then." He shrugged at the magazine. "I used to piss Buck off all the time. He never showed his disgust to me, I just heard it from my Mom. He told her I would grow out of it eventually, or if not, he would kick it out of me." He laughed.

"I'm surprised Esme didn't kick it out of you," I said laughing.

"She did a few times when I would get out of line with her." We both laughed harder. Then Edward's expression changed. "Bella, to be thrown into that kind of fame overnight...at first it was overwhelming. Then people started to tell me how talented I was. I wasn't very confident in my acting skills at first. I was being recognized _everywhere,_ and soon, I couldn't leave my house without being mobbed. All of that attention eventually went to my head. Like I said before baby, I ran with it. I was one cocky son of a bitch until it all started to take over who I was."

"Isn't that understandable? Don't most famous people go through that at one point in their career? I mean, I'm not you Edward, but when I went on the best sellers list, life changed fast. Now, there was a bit of a difference. People didn't know who I was at first. When they did, I received a lot of backlash from other writers for writing an erotica style book, what with being an English lit major. It wasn't respected in my circle. Attending meetings at my literary club wasn't enjoyable at that time as well, but when I finally owned up to my work, the haters backed off. Yet, what you do is on a far bigger scale."

He thought about that for a moment as he flipped through the magazine before he said, "I'm very happy with the success I've achieved; I just wonder was it worth it sometimes."

I touched his hand. "I think so. You are able to do what you love, and if you didn't, I would have never seen you."

He leaned in and said, "I believe our paths would have eventually crossed." Then he kissed me.

-HTWAM-

The rain cleared, and we drove to the next town, finding ourselves back to strolling along narrowed cobblestone streets. When we passed a younger couple kissing on a bench, I turned and said, "I did see pictures of you with Tanya while doing my research."

He stopped and turned towards me. "Bella, what's the interest with Tanya?"

"No interest, just wondered what you saw in her. Seeing those pictures...I don't know...it made me think. I started wanting to know was it a Hollywood thing or was it purely physical?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Is this a trick question?"

I laughed. "I know. I want to kill the bitch, but after your event last night, it was a very big reminder that women will be a constant factor in your life. With or without the studio's meddling."

"Okay…"

I took a deep breath and said, "My husband is a very desirable man and being married seems to have lit that fire.

He looked confused. "Bella, I don't think that—"

"Edward, your wedding band was like a homing device, a beacon to all the crazy ass bitches who seemed to not care about several things. One, you are now a married man, and two, your wife was standing by your side. I thought with Tanya being out of the picture...things would get better, but I was a dumb fuck to think it wouldn't get worse."

He looked at his ring amazed. "This is one powerful tool. Why didn't I know this earlier?"

I hit him. "You're an ass."

He wrapped his arm around me and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Only joking. I know all of this isn't easy for you."

"No, it's not."

"You trust me?"

"With my life," I breathed out.

He lifted my head to look him in the eye and said, "Then trust me to know that _you_ are the _only _woman I see."

"I love you, and I do trust you," I said before he kissed me.

_I just don't trust them_.

-HTMAM-

"How long have you known Senna and Zafrina?"

Edward and I were at a little café that overlooked a field of wild lavender. He was drinking a bottle of red wine from one of the cases he bought from a vineyard, while I was eating my second cheese crêpe and wondering what they put in them. It had to be drugs of some sort. Crack—cheese crack—wrapped up in a savory crêpe shell. It was addicting, and I had never tasted anything like it before.

"We've known each other for over ten years. Zafrina and I saw each other when she came home from college, and Senna lived with Buck before he died. Everywhere Buck was, Senna was at his side taking it all in. That's why she is as good as she is. He taught her how to be the best. I'm just happy she finally decided to enter back into the entertainment business."

"I wish I could have met him before he died."

"You would have loved him, and I know he would have loved you."

-HTMAM-

The rain returned, and Edward and I decided to head back to the hotel. We spent the rest of the day lying around watching movies for entertainment. I was too sore from all of our physical activities, so we decided to take the rest of the day off. Actually, _I _decided; Edward pouted. I loved how much he wanted me, and it made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world, but there was only so much my girly bits could take without needing a break.

Somehow, we ended up talking about my childhood and the subject of my friendship with Jake. Edward listened attentively, and I could tell that he was holding back from commenting at times. But he seemed to want to know as much as he could about that time in my life, even if it meant hearing Jake was involved.

"Jake and I were somewhat forced to spend time together as children, Edward. Being that our dads were best friends kind of made that happen. He was around for every birthday, Easter egg hunt, special dinners...holidays, stuff like that. When I went off to college, we lost touch, and that's when he and Leah grew closer."

"Did it bother you?" he asked stroking my arm.

"Not at all. I only saw Jake as a friend." He narrowed his eyes at me knowingly. "Yeah, like I told ya, it didn't feel right to be more than that. Anyways, I didn't know it at the time, but someone incredible was coming along."

"You better be talking about me, baby."

"Ummm, yeah? Of course." I giggled.

Edward started to tickle me on the couch. The movie was over.

*****HTWAM******

Well?

Started a new Blog were all of HTDAMS will be housed at** Redtini blogspot**. Teasers and pics will be added for those of you who have requested it. See link on my profile page.

XOXOX

Tini


	3. Chapter 3: Love Scenes

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** Content1, Ellachanted, Agrutle, and Tinsley Warren. EdwardsFirstKiss will be back next week.**

* * *

A/N

Thank You Guys!

How To Marry A Movie Star has been nominated in the poll to find the Top Ten Favorite Fics completed in September over on www . twifanfictionrecs . com

* * *

Chapter 3: Love Scenes

Two days.

I hadn't seen Edward for two straight days, and _that_ is with us living in the same house.

We'd arrived back from Paris the previous Saturday evening, and it felt that as soon as we'd landed, our lives had been thrown back into chaos again.

We'd been bombarded at the airport, which sadly I was getting used to, and then Edward had been holed up in his office working when he wasn't promoting the movie. As a result, our time together had been limited. I'd come to cherish the time we did have, expecting it to be like that for a few months. However, when he mentioned that the shooting of his new movie was going to be pushed up to January, I knew my life as a Hollywood wife had just begun.

I decided to focus on work, wanting to finish the final edits for book two and start the third installment. I had a pretty good premise and was ready to dive head in. When I got like that, I usually locked myself in my office and wrote for weeks. Because of that, Edward's schedule worked for me, particularly because I made sure that when he was home, my focus was solely on him.

We had a pre, or I should say after, marital counseling session with the minister that was supposed to marry us. We'd both decided that it would be good to go through the classes and that if we needed more counseling to follow-up with a professional outside of the church. We did our workbooks together in bed and were working through the communication piece.

We'd both found that even though we may have busy lives, as long as we spent quality time together, it was easier when we were away from each other. So far, it seemed to be working.

-HTWAM-

"Honey, I'm home," Edward sung out as he walked into the kitchen.

"I hear."

"Did you miss me?" he asked as he lifted up the top of one of the pots on the stove to sniff at the liquid bubbling softly inside.

"I always miss you."

Edward leaned in for a kiss. "You lie."

I grinned and gave him a peck. "I do miss you."

"How was your day?"

"Busy. I was able to pound out three chapters today."

"Wow."

I stirred the tomato sauce and walked over to the island to finish up the salad. "How was yours?"

Edward followed and plopped on the stool next to me. "After being drilled about you, it was the same old same old."

"Sorry."

He picked out a cucumber and popped it into his mouth. "It's not your fault, so don't apologize. At least you're working from home away from it all."

_Right._ I thought.

Edward must have seen it in my expression. "What?"

"It's nothing." I kept chopping.

"Then you should be able to tell me."

"I was just thinking about a talk show I saw when I was getting dressed. The women were talking about how Edward Cullen was officially off the market."

He grinned. "That's a good thing…right?"

"Yes, but it was the jokes afterwards that pissed me off. Like, 'hope I have a leash on you,' and 'the ring was a chick magnet'… stuff like that."

"Bella…"

"Edward, I'm getting used to this, but sometimes it gets to me. It doesn't help that I've been pms'ing, and I started my friend today."

He stood up and gave me a hug. "Poor baby. So that means I can't get my morning pussy breakfast for few days?"

I gawked at him. "Edward!"

"Come on, Bella. I'm always hungry for you."

He squeezed me harder.

-HTWAM-

I looked over at Angela; her desk was on the other side of the office from mine. "Hey, did Susanne get the keys to the house?"

I was selling my home in Phoenix. It made no sense to keep it. We would be spending more time in LA, and Edward and I would hopefully soon be looking for our own home in Seattle. Angela was helping me coordinate everything with the realtor in Arizona.

"Bella, she has everything. Also, your attorney called. All the paper work has been signed."

I walked over to her desk. "That was quick."

"Edward's people were fast."

Edward and I seemed to be doing everything backwards. After the wedding, we signed our pre-nup, or post-nup. When we returned from our honeymoon, we met with both of our attorneys to settle our accounts. We decided that everything we'd earned prior to the wedding would be null from any litigation. Anything after our wedding date was fair game. I wasn't concerned; Edward was it for me.

-HTWAM-

"Hey, I was thinking, maybe you could come home for lunch."

"Bella, that sounds great, but I have a meeting."

"Well, I thought maybe I could convince you to skip it. I sent you a picture."

I'd sent Edward a picture of me in my brand new nightie. It had been a week, and I was ready and waiting for him to come home.

He started to whisper through the phone. "Baby. Shit! I'm already here. Hold on."

I heard him excuse himself, then heavy footsteps before he continued.

"Fuck! I want you so bad right now. I'm going to have a hard on for this entire meeting."

I lay back on the bed gliding my fingers over my perked bud. "Mmmm, well at least you know how I'm feeling right now."

"I'll make this quick."

"You do that; I might have to start without you."

"Fuck Bella! I want to see that."

"Oh, I can make that happen."

He growled. "Bella, baby I have to go."

"Alright Edward. Who are you meeting?"

"Jane Eclipse."

I sat up. "The movie star?"

"Yes. We are in my next movie together, remember?"

"I remember that you have another movie, but I don't remember you mentioning working with her."

"She decided to come on board when we weren't exactly speaking, Bella. She and Matt Russell signed on."

"Oh. I like him. I've seen a lot of his movies."

"Well, you will be meeting him later this week. They will be at the party on Saturday."

I lay back down. "Well, have a good meeting."

"I'll be quick."

I smiled. "I won't."

"Auh! I love you, woman."

"Love you too."

-HTWAM-

"You stopped!"

Edward swung our bedroom door open with a disappointed look plastered on his face. I was lying on the bed reading.

"I didn't begin. It's not the same without your hands."

He walked over with that smirk and leaned in, kissing me deeply, moaning into my mouth. When he moved back, he started to loosen his tie as he walked into his closet.

"How was the meeting?"

"Uncomfortable…after my wife gave me a hard-on. I had to think about my grandmother in her undies."

I laughed. "That would do the trick."

"I didn't want a boner while talking about love scenes and shit."

I closed my book and looked over towards the closet. "What love scene."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Umm, no. What love scene, Edward?"

He peeked around the corner. "It's the first scene in the movie, and it will be our first take. It's the usual stuff Bella."

I sat up on my knees. "Could you educate me on what's the usual stuff entails?"

He stepped back into the closet and yelled out. "You know. Kissing and grinding and crap like that."

I sat there in thought for a while. Edward came out of the closet with only his boxers on and sat next to me on the bed. When he leaned in for a kiss, I pulled back.

He narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Why didn't you discuss this with me?"

"Bella, I signed on to this movie last year."

"Not that Edward, the sex scene."

"I've done sex scenes before."

"When you were single."

He thought about that for a moment. "True. I just really didn't think much about it."

"You wouldn't." I got out of bed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Why would you think about how it would make me feel?"

"Bella, I wasn't purposely keeping this from you. I didn't think about it. Look, I haven't had to discuss stuff like this before."

I turned around to look at him. "True. I really never thought about your work and _that_."

He got out of bed and wrapped his arm around me. "Bella, it has always been work for me."

"The only thing, Edward, is that you dated several of your 'work'."

Heavily he sighed out. "Yes, I did."

"How do you turn the passion on and off just like that?"

"It's called acting, Bella."

"Just how much of that is really acting, Edward?" I paused, then turned around and snarled at him. "So you're telling me that when you're kissing another woman or _fake_ fucking her, your body feels nothing?"

"Bella…maybe if you came down and saw how technical it is, you would feel better about this. Baby, there are a bunch of people standing around telling you what body part to move. A camera is in your face and people are talking around you about what they like and don't. _Nothing_ about it is remotely romantic or sexually stimulating."

I looked at him, and then remembered we would be doing our first sex scene in January. "Maybe when we start filming, I'll see how it's all done."

"Great idea! You will then see how technical it all is."

"I guess so."

"Now, can we focus on creating a few sex scenes of our own?" He started to kiss along my neck.

Edward's mouth trailed down my collar-bone and then latched on to my nipple. "Mmmm, now_ that_ is some good acting."

*****HTWAM******

Hmmm… Well?

Posted the question on FB a while ago about, how would you feel if your man was an actor and had to do love scenes? This weeks question is would you watch him do a love scene? Some interesting answers :) We will see how Bella handles them.

FYI, out of town until next week. Will post when I return.

XOXOX

Tini


	4. Chapter 4:Welcome to the Cullen's

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Content1, Ellachanted, Agrutle, and Tinsley Warren. **

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank You Guys!**

**How To Marry A Movie Star has been nominated in the poll to find the Top Ten Favorite Fics completed in September over on www . twifanfictionrecs . com**

* * *

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Cullen's

"Bella, after the birthday party, do you want to stop by Pink's for a hotdog?"

I turned around to stare at my husband from my vanity. "Edward, won't they have food at the party?"

"I'm sure they will, but I want Pink's." He walked over and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I ran my fingers on his dampened hair as he trailed his warm lips down my chin. "We can grab a couple of chili dogs on the way."

His teeth scraped my neck before he pulled back. "I can wait. I don't want to smell of chili and onions, plus it gives me heartburn."

"I would ask why you eat them, but now I want one."

He chuckled and went back into the bathroom.

I finished combing through my hair as I yelled out, "Do you know this guy very well?"

"We met a few years ago. We played golf a few times."

"A few times? Then why are we going?"

"He's a producer, Bella. It's good to show up when you're invited to certain people's homes."

"I see, so it's all for show?"

I heard him laugh. "Kind of."

Edward walked out of the bathroom, looking amazing, sexy, and all mine.

"You ready, baby?"

"Yes. Hey, we need to say goodbye to Eric and Angela. They are going to be gone by the time we come back."

They were going back to phoenix to visit Angela's family for a week.

-HTWAM-

"Bella, it is so nice to meet you. Edward speaks about you often."

"I hope it's not all bad."

She did one of those fake laughs. I looked over at Edward who rolled his eyes.

"These two are in the honeymoon stage, Janie. Just wait a few months, then reality will hit."

Jane's husband Alec laughed at his own comment; I didn't.

Everyone at the party seemed nice, but no one seemed genuinely glad to be there. I wouldn't say everyone was fake because those types of people are easy to spot. But, I would say that everyone seemed to have an agenda. People were pitching new ideas, and everyone was in the business one way or the other. Someone asked me about my book sales since my nuptials. When I said I hadn't paid attention, they looked at me as if I were lying. It was then that I realized what they were insinuating. Edward had to step in when I started in on them. How dare them! This wasn't a made for profit marriage!

Needless to say, the party wasn't fun, and several times I mouthed to Edward toppings for hotdogs. When I first mentioned relish, he looked at me as if I had bumped my head. When I smiled and mentioned jalapenos and mustard, he knew what I was doing. He said to give him thirty minutes more, and I was counting down the time.

I knew I had to start getting used to these sorts of soirees, but I wasn't feeling it at the moment.

-HTWAM-

The last thirty minutes were spent listening to Jane telling me how incredible my husband was. You would think with her husband standing by her side, she would have mentioned something about him at least once.

"So Alec, are you in the business as well?" I asked.

"Ah…no Bella. Janie is the talented one. I'm just the trophy husband."

The man was short with a scar by his blue eyes and had dark hair with highlights. Jane was petite as well, but with wide green eyes and long blonde hair. They did make a cute couple, and he wasn't bad looking, but I wouldn't call him a trophy. Yet again, I might be biased. I was married to Edward.

I tilted my head. "So, you don't work?"

He chuckled. "I work at home. We have three kids."

"Ah. They must keep you busy."

"They keep the nanny busy. She keeps me busy as well," he said and winked. I narrowed my eyes. "Janie works long hours. You know, fucking on screen is hard work." He grinned as he nudged Edward.

Edward looked nervously back at me and said, "We don't have that many sex scenes in this film."

"Edward, you look like a kid that got caught in a cookie jar." Jane smirked, and then looked at me. I knew she saw the look of disgust on my face. "Bella, Edward is known for being very professional when it comes to scenes like those. I hear he is _very_ good at what he does."

You would think hearing that would make me feel better, but it was the way she said it that made me want to rip every strand of bleached blonde hair from her head. One. Strand. At. A. Time.

The woman's fame grew when she took off her top for the first time in one of her films. I had seen some of her earlier movies and they were good. When she received an Oscar for the film in which she had bared her breasts, it was as if the world suddenly discovered that she had boobs. From that moment on, all of her movies had some form of nudity in them. As her career progressed, more body parts were shown. I swear that in one of her films, she was nude in the entire thing.

I read Edward's script after our conversation regarding his participation in a sex scene. I was pleasantly surprised that in this movie, Jane would be clothed with him and nude with the other actors. She was playing a psycho killer – one who would try to seduce the detective on the case, namely Edward's character.

"Well Bella, I guess I'm used to Jane doing those types of things," Alec chimed in. "After the first few times, I started enjoying seeing Jane with other men. Then, when I saw it in person, I found it turned her on."

"Excuse me?"

"Bella is the _only_ woman who turn's me on," Edward said sharply. "I focus on the acting and leave that sort of thing at home."

"Right, Edward." He grinned at him as if he were lying. "I know it's acting, and it's that type of _acting_ that helps Janie focus on the task at hand, if you know what I mean."

"No, he doesn't." I hissed out.

I felt Edward's body press into mine as he said, "Bella, it's time to head to that _other _commitment."

"Yes, I think it is."

Jane stepped forward blocking our path. "Bella, what my husband is trying to say is that everything is very technical. Marcus is a hard director to please. He makes you rehearse over and over until you get tired of the actual act."

"Is that so…"

"Yes. Bella, it's all very technical."

"Janie would know Bella. She does them all of the time."

Edward stepped to the side. "Bella, we need to go. I'm going to get your jacket."

I watched as Edward headed to the front entrance. Jane then grabbed my right hand and said, "It was wonderful meeting you Bella, and I know we will be such good friends."

My hand stayed limp. "Ah huh…"

She then turned to Alec. "Honey, I'm going to say hello to Bill. I'll be back in a minute."

Jane left and I stood there waiting for Edward to return. Alec moved in closer to me and whispered, "Well, you know if you're interested, I can show you just how technical these movie scenes are, Bella."

I jerked back. "What!"

His eyes glazed over. "You know. While our spouses are busy 'acting' we could do some acting of our own."

I placed my hands on my hips. "You need to step away from me before I make sure you won't be able to use anything to 'act' with again. How dare you?"

Alec had the audacity to be surprised by my response. "I was only joking around, Bella."

"Who jokes like that? You do know that my husband will kill you?"

I turned and looked for Edward who was now talking to our host. I plowed by Alec and walked directly to Edward.

"Bella, thank you for coming."

I took a deep breath. "It was a pleasure. Thank you for allowing us to share in your special day."

"I hear you just had a birthday."

"Yes. We spent the day lying around."

Edward smirked at me and I knew exactly what he was thinking. We celebrated my birthday in Paris, in bed—naked—for the entire day. I had a naked birthday. It ended up being the best birthday that I had ever had.

-HTWAM-

"Alec made a pass at me."

"Mpph. What!" Edward's mouth was filled with hotdog.

"I handled it. Actually, I told him you would kill him, but he got the picture."

He wiped his mouth and stared at me. "Why didn't you tell me this at the party?"

"Because I know you. You would have gone off the handle, and your associates were all there. I was only thinking about you and to be honest, those people are crazy."

"Still Bella, I could have threatened the asshole. I'm calling the fucker up now!"

I placed my hand on his arm. "Can it wait until the morning? Those people exhausted me, and I'm not sure if I have the energy to calm you down after your talk."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "He is a _very_ lucky man, Bella."

"Ummm, I'm not sure about that. It seems being married to Jane might have made him even crazier, and they have kids?"

"They have rotten brats. I wouldn't call them kids. More like monsters."

I laughed. "I think Jane even winked at me?"

"Oh yeah, she enjoys the company of women as well."

I looked at him for a moment. "That really shouldn't surprise me."

"I'm surprised she didn't ask to borrow my wife."

My mouth fell open. "That's not funny, Edward!"

"If you could see the look on your face, you would disagree." He snorted out.

"They gave me the creeps. My skin crawled and it wasn't just them. Is everyone in Hollywood like them?"

"No. There are a lot of celebrities that are normal. I think the more reality stars come into play, the stranger the industry gets."

Edward stood to purchase another hotdog. Where he was putting them, I had no clue, but I loved them too.

When he returned, he sat a basket of fries and another hotdog for himself on the picnic table. "Bella—so you know—I do understand why you feel the way you do about the sex scene baby."

"Oh, really."

"If you were an actress and you had to do a sex scene with that fucker Thomas…baby even though I know how very technical it is, I would have to break every finger off that fucker's hand."

I spit out my fry. "Edward, that will never happen, and you have nothing to worry about."

"Fucking believe it! You're mine." He smiled big.

"I am, and it goes both ways." I raised a brow.

"I spoke to Laurent regarding future contracts, and you will be glad to know that I will not be participating in sex scenes. I will also consult you on the projects I am already contracted on. I may not be able to get out of my current contractual commitments baby, but you can look over all of them. I have a few upcoming commercials as well, but they're pretty light weight stuff."

I was very glad to hear him say that. I felt as if I was a confident woman, but seeing Edward with another woman—acting or not—would have been hard for me. "All I ask for Edward, is that you at least think about me when picking these roles. I understand that there will be roles that may require you to kiss and light stuff like that. Even though I do not want those lips on another mouth, I understand it's your work. I knew who and what you did for a career. I really never thought about it, and I know you didn't either."

"Well, I am thinking about it now, baby. I'm also thinking about our family. Who wants to see their old man having sex?"

I blurted out a chuckle, while Edward grinned wide. I never thought about our kids, but the fact that he did…I loved that man.

We finished eating our hotdogs and headed back home. We had our first interview as man and wife with Senna in the morning and needed to prepare.

-HTWAM-

"I want to hear all about the honeymoon, but I will save that for later. You two ready to do this?"

Senna and I looked over at Edward who was relaxed on our sofa in the living room. "No, but only for you, babe."

"That's why you're my favorite." Senna squeezed Edward's cheek.

"Remember, I'm going to ask a lot more questions than will be aired. I want to make sure we have a sufficient amount of footage we can choose from."

"We understand." I said.

"Okay, guys." She turned and nodded to the camera man.

Senna was sitting directly across from us in a high back chair while Edward and I sat on the loveseat.

She then turned back towards us and started. "First, congratulations on your nuptials, and thank you for inviting us into your home."

"Thank you." We both answered.

It was Zafrina's idea to give out a little more information than Edward normally would. The public was interested in his life, and the more secluded or hidden he kept everything, the more they wanted to know. She suggested we try to give a little more information about our everyday lives. If we put it out there first, the paparazzi wouldn't have anything to offer that is new. Hopefully, this would stop them from staking out in our front yard.

"Everyone's excited to see the exclusive pictures of your wedding, but first I want to know, how was Paris? I hear that Edward surprised you with a honeymoon in the most romantic city in the world."

"It was beautiful. The last time I was there wasn't under the best circumstances. Edward made up for it in many ways."

"Oh, Bella, we can tell by the glow on your face. If my memory serves me correctly that was around the time you made your relationship public?"

"Something like that." Edward snorted.

"Bella, I know it must not have been easy dating an actor. And now being married to one…especially to Edward Cullen whose life is seen in tabloids daily, that has to weigh on you?"

"It wasn't easy at first, Senna. I knew of Edward's fame, but being reminded of it on a daily basis took some time to get used to."

"Bella, you have had your own level of success as well, being a bestselling author. Did this help you in dealing with Edward's fame?"

"No, not really. My fans are completely different, and I don't have paparazzi trying to take pictures of me grocery shopping or washing my car. What Edward goes through on a daily basis is mind boggling sometimes."

"With you two now married, I'm assuming the attention has grown, Edward?"

"We expected it to increase. We both knew that people would be interested in the wedding and our personal lives."

"If I hadn't been there, I would have been very interested in the wedding." She turned and looked into the camera. "Yes people, I was invited to the wedding of the year and it was one hell of a wedding. Don't be jealous."

We all laughed, and Senna turned back towards us. "I have a few pictures of that incredible day."

Senna turned to the monitor that was placed on the floor and a picture of me walking down the aisle appeared. Edward placed his arm around me, and we both turned toward the monitor.

"Bella, you looked amazing in that dress, girl. Edward, what were your thoughts here?"

Another picture flashed of Edward looking at me while Dad and I walked down the aisle.

"At first, Senna, I couldn't think, yet alone breathe. I didn't think Bella could look any more beautiful, but I was proved wrong when I saw her."

Senna hit Edward on the arm. "You are killing me. You are not going to make me ruin my make-up Edward Cullen."

They both laughed as the next photo appeared. It was a picture of Edward and me standing at the altar with our family and friends in the background.

I was taken aback. I hadn't seen our wedding photos yet. I knew there was a photographer, but we had been so busy, I hadn't opened up the box that was waiting on my desk.

"Everything about this is perfect. Everyone looks beautiful, me included, and what's so interesting is that it looks like a scene from a movie."

"It does," I leaned in.

"Love this one of you two."

Another pictured flashed across of Edward and me laughing, with my head thrown back and his mouth on my neck.

Senna looked back at the camera. "These two are always like this. If they aren't giving each other passionate looks, they are laughing."

"Bella makes me happy." Edward squeezed my shoulder.

"Oh, we know she does," she said with a raised brow.

We all laughed.

"The reception was perfect, and look who performed, Colbie Caillait."

"That was incredible." I squeezed Edward's hand.

"Before these two show us their love nest, there are a couple of viewer questions that were sent in. First, are there any quirks that you have experienced as newlyweds, such as one leaving the toothpaste cap off? "

"Oh, that doesn't bother me; it's when Edward spits in my sink that gets me going. We have his and her sinks, yet he comes over to mine and spits in it after he brushes his teeth."

Senna scrunched up her nose and said, "Edward, that's gross."

He shrugged. "Hey, I'm a guy."

"Oh and the drinking from the carton thing is true in our house. He drinks from every bottle in the refrigerator. That habit is going to stop soon." I glared at him.

He winked. "Again, a guy thing."

I looked at the camera. "Yes ladies. Edward Cullen is truly a guy in every sense of the word."

"But, I'm your guy." He leaned in and kissed me.

Senna just laughed.

"Edward, anything you want to say?"

"I'm afraid to." We both laughed. "Bella is perfect…until she hogs all the covers."

"I do not!"

"You do, when you are about to do that snorting thing before you drift off to sleep."

"Edward!"

He looked at Senna. "You are going to get me in trouble. Next question please."

"This one is for Bella. Is Edward as good of a kisser as he seems to be in the movies?"

"Who asked that?" Edward turned to the camera.

We all laughed. "I can say that my husband is a _very_ good kisser."

Senna high-fived me.

"We will be back with the Cullens after the break."

Then she stayed silent until she heard the director give an all clear.

"You two are doing great."

"I held my breath for the entire time," I admitted.

"You couldn't tell, Bella. You did a great job."

"I really hate doing these interviews, but thank you for making it better."

"Edward is family, which makes you family. We stick together."

-HTMAM-

"Welcome back. We are now in the Cullen's kitchen, and I must say, I love these pots."

Senna was at the center Island that showcased the pots, while Edward and I sat on the padded kitchen bench at the table. The kitchen was designed to be bright and airy with a natural color scheme.

"Thanks, Senna. I picked them out. I love to cook and Edward's pots were woefully inadequate."

"I love her cooking!" Edward said proudly.

She looked over at the camera man. "A woman that cooks. _Now_, you know Bella's secret." She looked back at me. "Did you remodel any part of the house when you moved in?"

"I added things here and there while Edward and I were dating."

"A girl after my own heart. Leave little reminders around the house that says, _I'm here_."

I laughed. "I never thought about that. I did leave a lot around here, though."

We then walked past the kitchen, through the dining room to the outdoor patio. "This is my favorite part of your house, Edward."

The house set on a high cliff that overlooked the city. "I bought it for the view and the pool."

Our outdoor living space had a muted yellow and grey color scheme with sofas and lounge chairs set around the fireplace. There was also an outdoor kitchen and eating area. Once you walked out from under the covered area, you faced the pool that ran the length of the house ending with a waterfall and Jacuzzi. Eric and Angela's place was located on the opposite end, and Edward had it landscaped with a lot of greenery to give them added privacy.

"It's one of my favorite places as well, Senna. Now that it is getting cooler, Edward and I get to use the fireplace more."

"I bet you use that Jacuzzi as well," she winked.

"That too." Edward smirked.

We walked around the pool, and then I showed them around the rest of the main floor, which included the two guest rooms, two offices, family room and formal living and dining room. I then showed them upstairs. Edward stayed downstairs while I finished the tour. It was weird showing the house as our home—my home. I think he did that on purpose for some reason.

We passed by our bedroom on the way to the other guest room. It was off limits. We finished the tour upstairs, and Senna and I had a chance to chat for a moment while her crew packed up.

"Thank you Bella for allowing us into your home."

"It wasn't as intrusive as I thought, but I think it's because of you."

"Why don't we plan to do lunch sometime soon?"

"I would love that."

"I know it's hard to adjust to being a Hollywood wife and if you ever want to talk, you have my number. Feel free to use it at anytime. Edward is truly family Bella, and I love him dearly, but I know that sometimes he just doesn't get it."

"How did you know?" I giggled out.

"My sister is his manager." She smiled. "How is that going by the way? I hear James has been given his court notice?"

"He received it last week. He and Edward had words."

"I bet they did."

"It's hard for Edward. His temper can get the best of him, and James pushed him over the edge. He has been calling every day to try to explain. It's pathetic. His lazy ass needs to be in jail. I just want him out of our lives for good."

"He was always creepy."

I laughed out. "Oh, my gosh! That was what I thought. There was never another word for him other than creepy."

We both laughed, and then I walked her downstairs. She and Edward talked for a moment before she thanked us and left.

Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my back. "So, how do you feel?"

"It wasn't too bad."

"Hopefully, this works."

"If not…well at least we tried."

************PLEASE READ****************

First, thank you for always supporting my fics and myself. I started this as an escape from real life and found it was a great outlet to lose myself in. When it started to become more drama then it was worth, I had to make some decisions that would work for me and my happiness.

Most of you now know that I have pulled How To Date a Movie Star and How To Marry a Movie Star from this site _only_. Even though I thought HTDAM followed the rules of this site, HTMAM stomped all over them ;) Thank goodness there are other fanfiction sites that can accept all stories (mine included).

**To keep in line with the first two fics, the rating for How To Live With a Movie Star will change from this point from M to MA/NC17. **

**This will be the last chapter update on this site. All future updates will be on the other four fanfiction sites for this story.**

There will always be links on my profile page on where you can find all the HTDAMS. (Click on Redtini at the top of this page to go to links.)

To stay true to this story _and_ my writting, this had to be done. I did not want to tone the content down. In fact, I wanted to heat it up, so yeah...

Sorry for the long note, but I've received a few PM's concerned with where this story will go, and if I would be making it into a PG type rating. That will _not_ be happening. What fun would that be :)

* * *

As always, let me know what you think. And what about Jane?!

Cheers,

Tini


End file.
